


Something .. Different :)

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Caning, Corporal Punishment, One Shot, Other, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put a twist on the usual shots to bring you something including every member of One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something .. Different :)

**Author's Note:**

> *** Howdy there, readers! I got motivated in this day and hour so I wanted to try something a little more "extravagant" (If you know what I mean.) So here we are with paragraphs entitled for each member of One Direction. Although, please forgive me if you are a male. I've put this in a lady's prospective, so I would like to apologize in advance. Either way, I hope you enjoy these!!!! Have a great night. ;) ***

**Harry**

You get on all fours once you’re on the bed. He watches as you motion over for him to come closer. He does so but not without an embarrassment flushing over his face. “Are you sure about this?” he mumbled. “Yeah,” you ensure, “spank me.” There’s a long pause before he asks “… but why?” You reply, “Because I’ve been a naughty girl!” You inch your bum up a little high than before, making sure everything is on display for the man in the room.  He shakes his head and stutters, “Girls should not present themselves this way in front of boys.” Growing tired of his reluctance, you say “That! You can punish me for that!” You can hear him rolling up his sleeve. He lets out a sigh before applying the first spank. “Alright, sweetheart. If you insist …”

**Liam**

He chose the traditional over the knee spanking for your punishment. Obviously, by the stern look on his face you have done something wrong. You know not to protest, so you proceed over his lap right away. “That’s a good girl,” he mumbles before starting the session. Hard spanks are delivered on your upper thighs and bottom. It takes a few seconds for you to squirm over his knees but you try your best not to surrender yourself completely and cry for the matter. A spank hits on your sit spot and you cough. Another is smacked right in the middle of your bum. He gives you a chance to breathe before helping you up. He hugs you tightly and says that you’ve done very well.

**Zayn**

Taking this as a serious assault, Zayn bends you over the couch immediately after you say what you’ve said. You try to protest, but the slaps rain down on your behind in a quick and rapid motion nonetheless. “What did you just say to me?!” he shouts and punishes you even further. It’s hard for you to stand still as he gives you more than you expected. Your body winces with every swat he gives you. You can’t help but scream. “OW!” you shriek, “I’M SORRY!” “You should be!” he replies; “Quit squirming or you’ll get more!” You instantly regret ever opening up your mouth.

**Niall**

You feel him gliding back and forth within you. There’s a large amount of pleasure but it does not come without a little pain. Your insides are churning as you let out another gasp. The sound of his nuts slamming against you is riveting. With a rasp and struggling voice, Harry communicates with you whilst thrusting into you once again. “Oh yeah,” he says, snatching the end of your locks; “you like getting punished, don’t you?” You’re so distracted by the pleasure that you do not care to answer. You feel a slap on your behind followed by his strong dominance again. “Admit it, slut;” he spanks you again. “Ah! YES!” you shriek, pretending to hate the pain but loving every minute of it.

**Louis**

“How dare you say your butt is better than mine?!” He looks down upon you with a frustrated and offended expression. He delivers another swat to your bum and you squirm over his knees once again. “Well,” you say, strong as ever, “you might be curvy, but I’ve got the whole package!” He spanks your upper thighs, making you let out a gasp. “Don’t you sass me, young lady! I’ve got a belt in the closet that’s ready for use.” The spanking shower continues on your bum. You leave yourself at the mercy of fate which will end with you with a lesson learned and a punished behind that’s red as an apple.


End file.
